The TFF Roll System
All TFF plots use /roll 12 as a way of determining success during particular endeavors. This is a simplified version of the ruleset from The One Ring pen and paper RPG, which is specifically designed for a focus on roleplay. This roll system operates on the basis of assumed competence, meaning your character is considered to be competent in most skills. Any resulting failures are considered a result of adverse environmental influence, or a compromised physical or emotional state. The success of a roll is determined as follows: 1 -- Failure 2 -- Poor 3 -- Struggling 4 -- Below average 5 -- Average 6 -- Above average 7 -- Competent 8 -- Skilled 9 -- Excellent 10 -- Great success 11 -- CRITICAL FAILURE 12 -- CRITICAL SUCCESS Roll Types There are eight categories of rolls, each governing a particular skillset. The GM will often ask players to make a roll of a particular type. These rolls can be modified by roll bonuses that affect that type. *'Athletics:' Governs physical endeavors such as agility and evasion, as well as environmental skills like swimming, climbing, running, etc. *'Combat:' Governs all combat-related activities, such as attacking and defending. *'Diplomacy:' Governs all interpersonal interactions such as bluff, intimidate, charm, and persuade. *'Fortitude:' Governs resistance to taxing physical conditions, and determines endurance. *'Healing:' Governs all medical attempts, be they herbal, surgical, or magical. *'Lore:' Governs all knowledge of language, culture, and history. *'Perception:' Governs all skills of awareness, such as hearing, sight, smell, and supernatural senses. *'Stealth:' Governs all covert endeavors such as sneaking, surprise attacks, lock picking, trap disarming, and infiltration. Roll Bonuses Roll bonuses are rewards for participating in GMed events. Bonuses usually come pre-attached to particular loot items, but in special cases, a roll bonus of the player's choice and be applied to an item. *'Guardian Spirit:' Once per campaign, can turn an 11 into a 12. *'The Gambler:' On use, turns all even rolls into 12s, and all odd rolls into 11s. *'Sacrifice:' On use, any roll can be turned into a 12, but the next two rolls will be counted as 11s. *'Helping Hand:' Adds a +3 to any roll. Three times per campaign. Must be called out beforehand. *'The Extra Push:' In Combat, all natural 10s are counted as 12s. *'Steadfast:' Adds a permanent +1 bonus to all rolls. Does not apply to 11s or 12s. *'Adept:' Adds a permanent +2 to all rolls of a particular type. Does not apply to 11s or 12s. Roll type must be specified upon receipt. *'The Protector:' If an ally fails a roll, the bearer of this bonus may add half of their roll to their ally’s. 11s and 12s count as regular rolls. *'Shield Brother:' Once per event, can be used to turn an ally's 11 into a 12, but the bearer will not receive the benefit of the next 12 rolled. *'Soothing Touch:' A Healing roll of 10 counts as a 12. *'Mastery:' Permanent bonus. Counts all rolls below 5 as a 5 for a particular roll type. Does not apply to 11s or 12s. *'Custom:' Suggest your own! Subject to approval from GM. Category:Other Info